


Space Quarantine! - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad fanart, F/F, Gen, I Tried, but there's a Voorpack and a Wookie!, do you know how hard it is to find photo's of smugglers on the internet?, it is very very hard, they are cuttee!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I TRIED, OKAY?  This is a picture of Jhaine R'zzoli and Jedi HealER Mau-Ura on their spacehip in QUARATINE!  And they're spaceship LOOKS LIKE A HOUSE IN BAWSTON!  It's supposed to look like that!  DEAL WITH IT!  </p>
<p>This art is inspired by the brilliant <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2219049">Space Quarantine!</a>  it is a good fic and you should read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Quarantine! - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Quarantine!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219049) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



 


End file.
